


Nareszcie

by Drub



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drub/pseuds/Drub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris w końcu daje za wygraną</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nareszcie

**Author's Note:**

> Tak więc to moje pierwsze porno. Jako, że zamierzam wstawić scenę erotyczną w innym opowiadaniu, postanowiłam ... poćwiczyć? Nie wiem :) Zdecydowałam się, że rozpiszę sobie PwP, żeby na spokojnie nie komplikować sobie sprawy z fabułą. Poniżej macie efekty.  
> Mam nadzieje, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Enjoy!

Chris odetchnął gdy poczuł usta Petera na swojej szyi, delikatnie i spokojnie muskające jego skórę. Wkrótce potem pojawiły się ostre zęby skubiące, drażniące. Zastanawiał się czy znów sobie z nim pogrywa? Czy znów zostawi go sfrustrowanego, podnieconego i rozzłoszczonego? Grali w tę grę już od dawna, dorosłą wersja kotka i myszki, tyle że jej zasady nie były mu znane, nie wiedział też który z nich jaką odgrywa rolę. Wiedział tylko, że może znów spróbować odepchnąć go, spróbować wbić sztylet między żebra, co wcześniej działało całkiem skutecznie. Tyle, że tym razem nie miał już siły, zmęczyło go to napięcie, ta niewiedza, ciągłe zastanawianie o co właściwie chodzi. Więc ku zaskoczeniu ich obojga, Chris postanowił działać nierozważnie i nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami.  
Chwycił Petera za koszule, odpychając na chwilkę, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. Błyszczące tęczówki świeciły niebezpiecznie. Kpiący uśmiech błąkał się na wargach, w tej chwili lekko wilgotnych i rozchylonych. Tym razem przyciągnął go do siebie, tym raz on rozpoczął pocałunek, tym razem to on był tym, który przyciskał jedno ciało do drugiego. Udało mu się zaskoczyć mężczyznę, co było niezwykłym osiągnięciem jeśli chodzi o osobę Petera. Wilkołak mruknął zaskoczony, by za chwile zacisnąć jedną dłoń na biodrze Chrisa, a druga na jego szyi. Ich gorące oddechy mieszały się i Chris nie wiedział który z nich pierwszy rozsunął usta? Może obaj. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć aby kiedykolwiek się z kimś tak całował. Gwałtownie, zaborczo, obie strony nie chciały odpuścić, dać się zdominować. Peter przygryzł jego wargę, aż poczuł krew, jednocześnie wsuwając dłoń za jego koszulę. Ręka sunęła po jego plecach pozbawiając rozsądku, rozpalając każdy centymetr skóry. Został pchnięty na ścianie, noga Petera wsunęła się miedzy jego. Czuł w całej okazałości twardość Petera i Peter na pewno mógł wyczuć jego podniecenie. Ich biodra stykały się, uświadamiając go, jak to wszystko jest realne. W jego głowie błysnęła myśl o przyszłych wyrzutach do samego siebie. Był pewny, że będzie tego żałował, no bo jak inaczej mogło by być, ale teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Chciał, żeby nie miało znaczenie.  
Na szczęście każda rozsądna myśl szybko została przepędzona przez dotyk Petera na jego brzuchu. Peter znów pochylił się nad jego szyją liżąc ją i kąsając. Argent pozwolił sobie na chwilę bierności odchylając głowę w tył i poddając się zmysłowemu dotykowi i sprawnym rękom rozpinającym jego koszule. Ta za chwile leżała na podłodze, zapomniana i porzucona. Z kolei odsłonięte ramiona i obojczyk wydały się być teraz w centrum uwagi. Peter wciągnął powietrze, aby poczuć zapach łowcy. Argent był świadomy wszystkich aspektów bycia wilkołakiem, wszystkich umiejętności i zmysłów jak na haju, i ta wiedza, znajomość możliwości wroga, pozwalała mu przeżyć. Teraz jednak był nie pewny tego, jak w takim momencie wilkołak może wykorzystać wszystkie te zmysły. Co dokładnie Peter czuł kiedy go dotykał, co wyczuwał kiedy wąchał jego skórę? Uczucia, nerwowość, której starał się nie okazywać albo raczej którą próbował zignorować? Czy może zapach płynu do prania ubrań, którego używała jego żona od wieków i który używał teraz on sam, bo nie miał siły zmienić nawyków. On sam przekonał się, że nie trzeba mu było wilczych zmysłów by wyczuć na Peterze zapach rozpalonego ciała, gorącej skóry bez kropli perfum.  
Chciał jak najszybciej dotknąć jak najwięcej. Teraz jego kolej na rozebranie Petera. Niewiele czasu zajęło im pozbycie się koszuli. Jego ręka powędrowała do zapięcia spodni Petera. Wsunął palce za spodnie i przysunął go bliżej patrząc mu w twarz. Stykali się nosami w milczeniu, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem.  
\- Nie mów że się rozmyśliłeś. - Peter nie odrywał od niego wzroku.  
\- Chciałem tylko zaproponować przejście do pozycji horyzontalnej, najlepiej w łóżku. - odpowiedział po chwili Chris – Zanim wylądujemy na podłodze, jak napalone nastolatki.  
\- Och, ale my jesteśmy jak napalone nastolatki- Chris poczuł jego dłoń na swoim kroczu, a jego erekcja zareagowała zdrowo i dobitnie, twardniejąc, domagając się uwolnienia ze spodni.  
Argent chciał mu powiedzieć, że ten cwany uśmiech nie działa, kiedy ma się spuchnięte i nabrzmiałe od pocałunków usta, ale zmilczał. Efekt nawet mu się podobał. Odpowiedział uśmiechem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć człowiek z ręką na członku.  
Zanim się spostrzegł, leżał już na łóżku rzucony jak worek ziemniaków, a Peter ściągał jego spodnie. Szybko uporali się z resztkami sowich ciuchów. Ciężkie ciało Petera przygniotło go, wciskając w materac. Chwycił go za tyłek ocierając się o niego, aż połączenie gorąca, tarcia wycisnęło z niego cichy głuchy jęk. Peter uniósł się na rękach aby spojrzeć mu w twarz, poruszając biodrami w denerwująco wolnym rytmie. Chris chciał przyśpieszyć sprawę, nie dać sobie już ani chwili na zastanowienie. To nie było coś co jego sumienie chciałoby długo celebrować.  
Peter przeciwnie, nagle zwolnił. Jego ręce przestały gorączkowo macać na oślep, teraz badały, torturując wolno. Pocałunek także się zmienił, przestał być tak gwałtowny, natarczywy. Teraz jego usta nieśpiesznie poruszały się, język jakby nie chciał przegapić nawet centymetra jego ust. W pewien sposób było to bardziej intymne. Tak całować mogli się kochankowie troszczący się o siebie nawzajem.  
Ich skóra ocierała się o siebie, ale rytm bioder nadal był zbyt wolny. Chris zręcznie zamanewrował kończynami, tak że teraz to on leżał na Peterze. A Peter, jak to Peter, wyglądał tak jakby świat był dokładnie taki, jak sobie zaplanował. Argent uniósł się lekko na dłoniach podpartych tuż przy głowie leżącego, by za chwile zsunąć się w dół, wytyczając wilgotną ścieżkę pocałunków na szyi, ramionach. Kiedy jego język owinął się wokół twardniejącego sutka, usłyszał jęk i poczuł palce wślizgujące się we włosy. Uśmiechnął się i przygryzł skórę, aby w odpowiedzi otrzymać kolejne niekontrolowane sapnięcie. Satysfakcja zachęciła go by zjechać jeszcze niżej, w dół, po gładkiej skórze, i wyrzeźbionych mięśniach. Nareszcie to Peter był na jego łasce.  
Wilkołak musiał wiedzieć do czego zmierza człowiek, bo jeszcze zanim dotarł do biodra jego oddech przyśpieszył, a palce mocniej zacisnęły się na włosach. Chris na początku skubał wrażliwą skórę wokół biodra by przenieść się na wewnętrzną stronę uda, drażniąc Petera i nagminnie mijając cel.  
\- Kurwa, Chris, ja tu się starzeję – jęknął Peter.  
\- Cierpliwości – Chris przygryzł całowaną skórę mocno ssąc. – nastolatki, pamiętasz? - Chciał zobaczyć czy pozostawiony ślad wyleczy się, chciał zostawić na Peterze znak, dowód tego co robili. Peter chyba lubił zęby, gdyż jego biodra wygięły się niekontrolowanie do przodu. Zadowolony z efektu Chris w końcu dotknął językiem jego członka. Penis był gorący, twardy, preejakulat sączył się na brzuch. Wziął w usta czubek czując smak płynu. Zacisnął palce przytrzymując biodra mężczyzny, biorąc w usta coraz więcej, kawałek po kawałku.  
Zamruczał, zerknąwszy na Petera, który odchylił głowę i wydawał dźwięki, jakich nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał. Chciał usłyszeć ich więcej. Więcej nie kontrolowanych ruchów biodrami, więcej desperacji w palcach zaciskających się na jego włosach. Smak mężczyzny, jego ciężar w jego ustach sprawił, że jęknął samemu pragnąc zaspokojenia. Chwycił ręką jądra Petera, pieszcząc je delikatnie, podczas gdy odsunął usta od penisa by językiem przejechać po wrażliwym spodzie, od nasady aż po sączący się czubek.  
Peter w końcu spojrzał na niego, a jego gorące, lśniące niebiesko oczy pełne były pożądania. Chwycił go za ramiona i podciągnął w górę. Pocałował z pasją i namiętnością.  
\- Szybka decyzja, kto na górze?  
Chris poczuł się lekko wytrącony z równowagi. Nie sądził, że będzie miał wybór, nie z takim partnerem jak Peter. Ten człowiek zawsze chciał kontrolować wszystko i wszystkich. Ale mu to nie przeszkadzało, w tym przypadku był jak najbardziej za.  
\- Ty.- Powiedział i niezadowolony spostrzegł jak Peter uśmiecha się wszechwiedząco. Drań.  
Dał się przerzucić na plecy, kiedy Peter sięgnął do szafki po lubrykant. Przyglądał się mężczyźnie, który w świetle lamp wyglądał jak grecki bóg. Przez chwile nawiedziła go głupia myśl, żeby zgasić światło, może wtedy cokolwiek się stanie będzie mniej prawdziwe poprzebudzaniu. Na szczęście Peter za chwile do niego dołączył sprawiając, że jakiekolwiek rozważania, głupie czy nie, wyparowały mu z głowy.  
Dźwięk otwieranej butelki zwrócił jego uwagę. Śledził zafascynowany jak Peter nakłada maź na palce, klęka między jego nogami i przystaje na moment. Chyba właśnie poddawany był obserwacji. Z twarzy wilkołaka jak zwykle nic nie dało się wyczytać i jedynym świadectwem jakiś głębszych uczuć było to niesamowite spojrzenie. Chris nieraz widział je w ciemności, obserwujące czasem ukradkiem, a czasem napastliwie jawnie. Ale nigdy nie był, dosłownie, tak obnażony jak teraz. Czekał cierpliwie, ale ten wciąż się gapił.  
\- Czekasz na zaproszenie? – Chris sięgnął do swojego członka, zdecydowany przyśpieszyć nieco sprawę. Znów zrobił coś co zaskoczyło Petera, 2:0 dla niego. Jego dłoń sunęła stałym rytmem po całej długości, i chyba to pogorszyło sprawę, bo po pierwsze on i jego orgazm zaczynali się niecierpliwić, a dłoń mimowolnie przyśpieszać, a po drugie Peter wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostrzegł ponętną zwierzynę, co nigdy nie wróżyło dobrze. Głód na jego obliczu przełamał zwykłą maskę pewności siebie, pierwotne uczucie zastąpiły te resztki człowieczeństwa, w które i tak wszyscy wątpili. Kiedy płyn kapnął na udo leżącego, sprawiając że wzdrygnął się z przyjemności pod wpływem nagłego zimna, wilkołak warknął i odsunął rękę od członka.  
\- Mój – pochylił się a kły wysunęły się. Musiał się opanować, bo pazury mogą utrudnić sprawę. Zastąpił rękę Chrisa. Argent jęknął, kiedy wilgotna od nawilżacza dłoń trzymała w garści cały jego zdrowy rozsądek. Po chwili palec wsunął się w niego, rozciągając i przygotowując. Wrażenie było dziwne, niepokojące.

Peter aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu znalazł się tam gdzie powinien być od dawna. Na łowcy, wciskając go w materac, przygryzając jego skórę, aż do momentu ukazania się czerwonych i fioletowych śladów. Czuł wahanie i niepewność Chrisa, które nadal gdzieś tam krążyły, pod powierzchnia pożądania i podniecenia. Był zdecydowany nie pozwolić sobie przerwać, w końcu czekał tak długo. Chris był ciasny , jego palce ślizgały się dość opornie mimo takiej ilości nawilżacza. Starając się być w miarę delikatnym wsunął palec głębiej, rozciągając zaciśnięte mięśnie. Obserwował twarz Argenta, który wyglądał jakby nie wiedział jeszcze, czy jęczeć z przyjemności, czy z bólu. Cóż, jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. Po chwili wsunął drugi palec, skupiając się na sutkach mężczyzny, liżąc je i odwracając uwagę. Wyobraził sobie jakie to uczucie znaleźć się w tym ciasnym, gorącym wnętrzu, poruszać się. Jęknął nie przerywając ruchów palców, przygotowując Chrisa, znacząc mokre ślady na piersi mężczyzny. Wdychał jego zapach, zapach ich obu, potu i podniecenia, mieszających się. Zapach, ich ciał, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, chciał już być w nim, wbijać się gwałtownie, posiąść go. W końcu wsunął trzeci palec, tak zmieniając kąt, że dotknął czułego punktu. Chris jęknął ochrypłym głosem wyginając się w łuk i mocniej nabijając się na jego palce. Odrzucił głowę w tył dając możliwość Peterowi do zrobienia kolejnych znaków na szyi, mimowolnie okazując uległość, na co wilk Petera zawył z zadowolenia. Widząc to nieme przyzwolenie, przysunął nos do punktu na szyi Chrisa, gdzie jego zapach był najbardziej intensywny. Zaciągnął się głęboko, ocierając się policzkiem znacząc, nie tylko zębami, ale i swoim własnym zapachem.  
Peter tracił już cierpliwość. Był twardy, gorący a Chris bardziej gotowy być nie mógł. Wyciągnął palce, tylko po to, aby zastąpić je swoim penisem. Uniósł się na rękach chcąc dokładnie obserwować Chrisa, i powoli centymetr po centymetrze, wsuwał się. Przyjemność uderzyła w niego falą, sprawiając, że zadrżał z chęci gwałtownego wbicia się w uległe ciało. Chwycił go za włosy kiedy tamten odwrócił na chwile twarz, nie mogąc znieść intensywnego spojrzenia wilczych oczu. Chciał patrzeć mu w oczy, żeby zapamiętał ten moment, zapamiętał jego do końca życia. W końcu wszedł cały, i za chwilę wycofał się by wbić się mocno. Argent pociągnął go w dół, do pocałunku, ich języki poruszały się w rytm ich ciał. Zarzucił nogi na biodra wilkołaka, mocno przyciskając go do siebie, sprawiając że następne pchnięcie było jeszcze głębsze niż dotychczas. Mógł wyczuć mięśnie zaciskające się na jego twardym fiucie. Każdy ruch pozbawiał go rozsądku, ciało Chrisa przyciśnięte do jego, usta miażdżone w gorącym pocałunku. Coraz szybciej, gwałtowniej pragnąc znaleźć się jak najgłębiej w Chrisie, uderzał biodrami wsuwając się aż po jądra.  
Wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo, wrażenia były zbyt intensywne, a Chris zbyt perfekcyjny. Ich połączone ciała poruszały się coraz szybciej, gorąca skóra ocierała się o sobie. Podciągnął nogi leżącego pod nim jeszcze wyżej, pogłębiając kąt ruchów, za każdym razem trafiając w prostatę. Chris wydawał te głębokie rozkoszne dźwięki, do których w życiu by się nie przyznał. Peter poruszający się w nim, wypełniający go to było zbyt wiele.  
Wilkołak oparł czoło o ramię Chrisa, kiedy ich pocałunki stały się zbyt chaotyczne, a uczucie przyjemności przytłaczające. Ostatkiem sił panował nad przemianą, powstrzymując się od gryzienia i wycia z rozkoszy. Wdychając słodko ostry zapach skóry, przesunął po niej językiem. Chwycił sączącego się penisa drugiego mężczyzny i zaczął przesuwać dłonią po całej długości sączącego się członka. Poczuł jak Chris przyciska go mocno do siebie, kiedy spełnienie zaczęło wypełniać każdy fragment jego ciała. Łowcę przeszyła fala orgazmu, sprawiając, że zacisnął mocno zęby na ramieniu Petera, jednocześnie zaciskając mięśnie na jego członku wewnątrz siebie. Najwidoczniej łowca nie miał problemów z gryzieniem, choć najpewniej nie wiedział co to oznacza dla wilkołaka.  
Kiedy zęby Chrisa wpiły się w jego skórę, mieszając rozkosz z bólem, kiedy łowca doszedł znacząc spermą jego dłoń wiedział, że to już koniec. Ostatkiem sił pchnął jeszcze parę razy przedłużając swoją i jego przyjemność, by samemu spuścić się w ciasne wnętrze łowcy.  
Przez chwile leżeli tak, oddychając głęboko, wyczerpani siłą orgazmu. Peter widział, że Chris nie jest słabą panienką, więc pozwolił sobie leżeć na nim bezwładnie, nie rozdzielając ich ciał nawet na chwilę. Czuł jak dłonie mężczyzny powoli zsuwają się z jego szyi na plecy, by tam delikatnie gładzić wyczerpane mięśnie.  
\- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzy – Mruknął. „Najlepiej codziennie.” Pomyślał jeszcze.

…..The End.....


End file.
